Up in smoke
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Destiel high school au. Castiel is new to the school scene and has no idea whether he can keep up his act. He says he wants a friend but nothing is what it seems. Profanity will probably be used in this.
1. First day of school

Castiel groaned as the alarm went off not used to getting up at this tedious time. 6 am was way to early to be getting ready for school but alas he had no choice. He had to make a statement his older brothers told him. He pulled himself out of his burrito of blankets and headed to the shower.

The cool water grew warmer as Castiel let it heat up before he jumped in. He took his time washing himself and his hair before stepping out the shower to shave. This once he was glad he didn't cut himself. He towel dried himself and his hair ruffling it until he had his I just had sex look. He grinned at his complexion happy to be seen like this on his first day.

Castiel made his way back into his room to get dressed; he picked up a pair of black skinny jeans and paired it with a faded grey top. He put on his favourite red converse and grabbed favourite leather jacket before heading downstairs for something to eat.

"Good morning Cassie." Castiel heard coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see his older brother, by ten minutes, eating pop tarts for breakfast.

"James I told you and Gabriel not to call me that." Castiel complained as he went for the slightly healthier option of Nutella on toast. Jimmy grinned anticipating Castiel's first day in school. Jimmy aka James had a good reputation in Campbell high, he was a womaniser and captain of the baseball team and according to his classmates he was most definitely not a twin. Castiel? Well he was homeschooled, by choice, he had no idea how to act in high school.

By the time Castiel had finished his older brother, no not Jimmy, Gabriel, was beeping outside in the car signalling that it was time to go. Both brothers got into the car, Castiel in the back because Jimmy had called shotgun. "Be yourself and you'll be fine Cassie." Gabriel called when they reached the back of the school. Castiel had ask that him and Jimmy be dropped off separately so he could figure it out himself.

He made his way to the front office to be greet by a kind looking woman whose name tag told him that she was called Ellen. "Urm I'm here to get my timetable and locker combination." He said a little too quietly for his liking. Ellen looked up from her small task of tapping her pen on her desk to ask for his name. "Castiel Novak." He replied only to have everything he needed shoved into his hands and him pushed out to door.

By the time Castiel managed to locate his locker the bell for home room had rung. He put his belongings inside then looked at his timetable to see where he was supposed to be. Room 208. Okay he was sure he passed it when he was looking for his locker. Castiel turned round and strolled back down the corridor until he saw the room number. He knocked and waited for the teacher to let him in.

"Oh you must be Castiel. Come in, I'm Ms. Ponds, care to introduce yourself?" He looked around to see if Jimmy was in the same room, he wasn't. Castiel only nodded before walking into the room.

"Hey, I'm Castiel Novak, yeah I know weird name right? I was homeschooled and now I'm not. Want to know anything else then talk to me sometime or something." Castiel finished and looked to to see where he should sit.  
"Dean raise your hand please." A blonde boy with strikingly green eyes obeyed and Castiel went to sit next to him.

"Hi I'm Dean." The boy introduced himself as soon as Castiel's ass hit the chair. Dean was smiling. Castiel smiled back and gave a nod of his head I return.  
"I'm Castiel but you probably know that already." He replied trying to add humour to his voice. Dean laughed at Castiel's sarcasm.  
"You know you look just like someone I know." Dean said striking up a conversation. Castiel chuckled humoured that it was already being pointed out.  
"Trust me I'm the better looking one" Castiel had no idea where he was getting this confidence from but he was going to go along with it anyway.  
"I take it you know Jimmy Novak then?" Dean replied stifling his own sarcasm.  
"Who?" That made Dean laugh a little.  
"Some guy he looks just like you maybe this could be like one of those twin separation things." Dean joked along acting like he was clueless.  
"Joking aside me and Jimmy are twins me being the younger yet noticeably better looking one."

"Do you have any other family here other than Jimmy?" Dean finally asked after a minute of silence, genuinely curious about Castiel.  
"Yeah, I have a baby sister, Anna Novak, she's a freshman. I have quite a few cousins in our grade, urm Lucifer Milton , Zachariah Milton, Crowley Milton, Naomi Milton, Micheal Milton, Samandriel Milton and I'm sure there's many others. My older brother, Gabriel, just graduated too."

Dean would've replied but the bell went off telling everyone it was time for their first period. Castiel looked to see what he had, English with Ms. Masters. He walked out the classroom and straight across the hall to his lesson, how convenient. He entered the room glad to that Lucifer had a lesson with him. He didn't bother introducing himself and walked his cousin. "Hello Luke, does anyone sit here?" He asked just incase, even if someone did sit there he would of took the sit anyway. Luke, or Lucifer as his real name was, shook his head and told Castiel to sit.

"It's good to see you here Cassie." Luke smirked knowing how much Castiel hated that nickname. Castiel sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "How would you like it if I started calling you Lucifer? Or even worse, Luci?" Castiel asked knowing full-well that Luke hated it. Luke sighed in defeat muttering something about hating when he calls him that.

"As I was saying, it's good to see you at school. You made any friends yet?" Castiel wasn't sure how to answer the question. Did Dean count? He didn't think so. Maybe he wanted him to though.  
"Not yet but I talked to someone outside the family. That good enough?" Castiel asked sarcastically, not expecting a reply. "Oh my really? Tell me who it was this is going in the history books Castiel." He loved with his family was sarcastic with him, not in all cases, it made him feel more normal.

"His names Dean Winchester, we sit in home room together..." Castiel trailed off as Ms. Masters came in silencing everyone in the room. He noticed that Ms. Masters was one of those laid back teachers that could put you in your place when needed. She was respected. She was a good looking woman in her late twenties with chocolate curly hair. 'Enough with analysing the teacher.' Castiel told himself a second after she sat down in her chair at the front.

"As much as I enjoy having you in my class I'm afraid you have to-"  
"Castiel," He watched as all the students, save for Luke, and Ms. Masters looked at him confusingly,"my name is Castiel. I have right to believe Jimmy is at practice." He thought his explanation was simple enough. Not at all... "Luke can you explain please?" Castiel ended up asking tired of the idiocy of everyone.  
"Sure Cassie," Luke said, earning a glare from castiel, "He was homeschooled and moved here today simply for social interaction. Yes, believe it or not, Jimmy Novak has a... Wait for it... Twin."  
Castiel grinned satisfied at the explanation and told Ms. Masters to continue the lesson.

The lesson dragged on as the teacher explained the works of Shakespeare to the class. Extremely boring especially to someone who already had their A levels. The bell eventually rung and Castiel made his way to his locker. When he arrived he grabbed his gym kit and made his way to the changing rooms.

When he walked in he was glad to see that Jimmy had the lesson with him. He decided to get changed first and talk to him later in lesson. He swapped his grey top with the white gym top, his skinny jeans for sweatpants and his converse for his gym shoes before heading into the actual gym.  
"Hey Jimmy what's up my man?" Someone said to him as he sat down on one of the benches. Castiel coughed and pointed at Jimmy who was leaving the changing rooms with some of the baseball team.  
"Urm Jimmy's over there..." Castiel said the the guy next to him.  
"Hey Jimmy come see this!"

Jimmy walked over with a knowing look on his face. Castiel watched as Jimmy sat down mimicking his positioning of legs evenly spaced out and arms resting beside him. "Hey Cassie how's school been for ya?" Jimmy asked him oblivious to the twin situation. "You talked to anyone out of the family yet?"  
"Schools fine James and yes I have actually communicated with people."  
"Oh tell me everyone you've spoke too."  
"Well I had to talk to the teachers, I spoke to your buddy here I guess and I had a very long conversation with a boy in my home room-" Castiel started to get cut off by his brothers obnoxious 'Who?'  
"His names Dean Winchester, he was nice I think."  
There was a good reaction from everyone and Castiel found out that Dean was the most popular boy in the school. Castiel was also told that Dean was not usually nice to anyone outside his family and friends.  
"Don't get me wrong, Dean's not a bully but he won't hesitate to hurt you if you even threaten anyone he cares about." Jimmy's buddy, Uriel or Ry as he went by (the one that mistaken him for Jimmy), informed him.  
"He sounds protective." Castiel murmured to no one in-particular. Everyone nodded along with his revelation and some even said yeah quietly.

The boys stopped talking when their gym coach walked in the room. Mr Roman or Dick as Jimmy called him was well a dick. He had made the class run laps all because some boy named Chuck was absent last lesson with flu. Castiel didn't mind though, he loved running, it was like flying but your feet never really left the ground. If that makes sense. He soon ditched his brothers friends as he sprinted pass everyone lapping them.

Castiel slowed down into a jog when he came to Chuck's side. "Hi, I'm Castiel." He said casually hoping he wouldn't annoy the boy. He didn't want to annoy anyone really.  
"I'm Chuck. I don't mean to be rude but why aren't you with Jimmy and co?" Chuck asked politely. Castiel laughed and shook his head.  
"As much as I love my brother he hangs round with some idiots. Their okay but I'd rather have some real friends. You looked perfect." Chuck and Castiel spent the lesson talking and Chuck asked Castiel to sit with his friends at lunch. Castiel agreed not wanting to sit awkwardly with family members.

Castiel's art lesson flew by nothing exciting happening and it was suddenly lunchtime he made his way to the cafeteria. He asked someone to tell him how but he made it after a five minute search. It took another minute for him to look around for Chuck. He walked his new friends table when he was waved over.  
"Guys this is Castiel." Chuck introduced him to everyone and vice versa before Castiel sat down. On the table was Chuck, His little sister Anna, Sam and Dean, Jo, Charlie and Adam. Castiel thought the group was a good one and engaged in the conversation. He wasn't taking much notice until the topic of who the better looking Novak twin was brought up.  
"I'm not being vain or anything but I think I'm way better looking than Jimmy." He said earning a laugh from the group.  
"What was that Cassie?" Jimmy who heard Castiel's reply asked. "Everyone knows that I'm the good looking twin."  
"I have better eyes though thous I am the hot twin." Jimmy walks off in a huff knowing that Castiel was right. Castiel had the bluest blue to ever blue eyes, an emerald couldn't complete with them.

The conversation went on without Jimmy and the group seemed to have liked Castiel, he was a little quiet at times but the group didn't notice or didn't care. Castiel found that he liked the group too as well as finding out who his sister had a crush on. He would definately tease her a little when they got home...

Castiel walked into his history lesson and sat down in a free chair noticing that pretty much no one was there yet. He sat for a few minutes before someone was standing over him in a you better move punk way.  
"You're in my seat," he heard a voice say, male and kind of familiar, "you better move before I make you."  
"I didn't see your name on it." Castiel snarled back still not knowing who he was talking to. By now the rest of the class had joined and was watching in shock as he and Mr. Complainer argued about a seat.  
"I've been sitting here for over a month now, I think it's more my chair than yours." The voice tried to argue back but Castiel was having none of it. He looked up with a look that said you better fuck off right now and saw the all too familiar face of one of his cousins. "Well, Zachariah looks like your gonna sit somewhere else now." Zach hated being called that, the only people that knew his real name were family and now his history class, eventually the school.  
"I never expected you to talk to me like that Castiel or even come to a public place. What's it like outside?"  
Castiel panicked unsure of what would be a good comeback "Everything was great until I had the pleasure of seeing you." It was a terrible comeback but it still annoyed Zach.

Castiel's cousin would've said something back but the teacher came in a demanded for Zach to sit down. Castiel watched as his least favourite cousin walked reluctantly and sat in the only seat available; up front in the middle of the the row. Castiel stifled his laughter but accidentally let out a small chuckle causing Zach to turn around and death glare the younger teen.

History passed slowly with castiel finding that it was his least liked topics so far. He decided he wouldn't judge too hard as it was his first day and his talk to Zach had probably put him down. Castiel wasn't worried until Zach came up to him on his way to his locker saying that he will pay for embarrassing him in school. Castiel ignored him but he was in full on panic mode inside. He made his way his subject biology. He found that his class had many of his family members and Dean. He saw Dean call him over but Luke, Crowley and Jimmy had called him over aswell.

He walked over and placed his books and equipment on the desk before sitting down next to dean. He figured that he should socialise with people outside the family. He also wanted to be Dean's friend but he wasn't sure he could say that just yet.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled and gave a small wave. "Can I call you Cas? Castiel's a bit of a mouthful and I probably say it wrong anyways." Castiel smiled and nodded at the blonde teen next to him.

"Yeah you can call me... Cas. It sure beats Cassie." Castiel said with a laugh. Dean nodded in agreement unsure of what to say.

"How was your first day anyways?" Was finally asked after a moments silence.  
"It was good actually everyone was nice to me although I was mistaken for Jimmy a few times. I was lucky I had such nice classmates. You know save for history." Castiel stopped when he saw slight concern in Dean's eyes.

"What happened Cas?"

Castiel explained everything in strict detail up Zach's threat his purposely left out his cousins proper name in favour for "I accidentally let a secret slip." The concern on Dean's face grew and Castiel was scared now.

Dean and Cas had talked all lesson and it was finally time to go home.

Castiel had decided to walk since his home was only a ten minute walk away. He told Jimmy and started his trek out of the school. He was passing the boys toilets when he felt a strong arm grab him and pull him through the door. Before he could react a hand was put over his mouth restricting him as the tormentor shoved him at the wall.

"Told you that you would pay didn't I Cassie?"

Castiel wanted to fight back but Zach was much strong than him and so were his two buddies that had been waiting with his cousin. Edgar and Chet were two of the meanest bullies in the school with Zach being the most feared in the horrible trio. A punch to the gut from Edgar pulled Castiel out of his thoughts causing him the blow over in pain. Chet took up the opportunity to kick Castiel down to the floor and kick him a few times. Zach pulled Castiel up and push him hard into the wall. Castiel winced in pain as he heard a disgusting cracking sound. He cradled his arm pretty sure that it was at least sprained giving Zach the chance to attack again. Punch after punch was given to his face cracking the bone underneath his cousins fists before castiel was given a few good kicks to the ribs. The trio walked out into the now deserted school leaving Castiel exhausted and on the floor.

* * *

He stood up slowly and made his way out of the door weary of where his cousin was going. Luckily his cousin was long gone. He walked him a lot slower than he should have, the ten minute walk had taken him 40 minutes on top off his hour long attack plus twenty minute rest. Castiel should have been home by 3:20 but he didn't stagger in until 5:20.

"Castiel!" He heard Anna, Gabriel and Jimmy all shout from the kitchen. He sensed the worry in their voices. There was no point in trying to avoid them now. "Yeah I'm coming." He called back as he walked through the kitchen door to see the devastated looks on his siblings faces. When he was asked what happened he said nothing and asked Gabriel to take him to hospital for his arm. Gabriel agreed and took Castiel to the ER. When they arrived Castiel was given an X-Ray straight away and he was given a cast for his broken arm.

They were in the car when Gabriel asked him who it was again. Castiel sighed. He told his brother that he's rather tell them all together.

He stuck to his word getting Anna and Jimmy to join him and Gabriel in the living room. "It was Zachariah..." He let out so quickly no one understood what he said. "Sorry. It was Zachariah." He uttered slower this time. Gabriel gave a sad smile and told him that it wouldn't go unpunished. "I promise you the dick won't touch you again Cassie." Jimmy said sticking up for his younger twin.

"Cas."

"What?" Anna asked coming into the conversation.

"I want to be called Cas. Not Castiel and not Cassie."

* * *

**An: Here's my first shot of a long Spn HS AU. Hopefully you thought it was written well. Please review with any critism or praise either will do. I may not continue with this because I generally give up but I'll try my best to complete it. (It will have destiel) oh yeah this was 3314 words long without this authors note. **

**Castichester (tumblr btw) **


	2. Hiding secrets

Castiel sat in home room the next day waiting for the school day to officially start. His face bared cuts, a split lip which wasn't serious enough to need stitches and a black eye. His eye was slightly swollen meaning that he had a bit of trouble seeing out of it but the ice he had applied the night before had helped a lot.

Castiel tapped his foot impatiently of the floor only stopping when the door opened and the chairs surrounding him filled up. Castiel smiled at Dean when he entered after the rest of the class. He took note of his outfit and compared it to his own. He found that they were quite similar yet definitely different. Same style but a different vibe.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said in a calm mannerism. He acted as if he wasn't hurt at all, hiding the cast on his lap and wearing a hat to hide his face. He was glad that Dean or anyone else didn't notice. They probably would of laughed and he'd be deemed the school loser on his second day. "Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean asked as he chewed on his gum. Castiel smiled at the taller boy. "Let's see. The ceiling, the sky and everyone taller than me." Castiel joked getting a laugh. "Seriously though, not a thing just had an uneventful night and morning. How about you?"

"I drove Sam and Anna to my house and watched Indiana Jones. Ordered pizza then drove Anna back to yours. Other than that nothing really." Castiel nodded and told him it sounded like fun.  
"I'm pretty sure Anna has a crush on Sam. I know their friends but she seems to act as though she wants to be more to him. Even if I ask her she'll deny it so much she'd believe herself." Castiel didn't know why he was telling Dean this but he did anyway. Dean laughed though saving Castiel from embarrassing himself. "Sam definately likes Anna. Maybe we should get them together. They're both single and hopelessly in love with each other." Dean replied. "I'll talk to Sam tonight and you or Jimmy can talk to Anna. They will be a couple in a week if I can help it." He continued on already delving into a plan. Castiel simply nodded content with Dean's idea.

They two boys didn't say much else just simple small talk no one really wants to hear. Ms. Ponds eventually walked in five minutes before the bell for first period. "Castiel, I realise your new to the whole public school shebang but I'm afraid wearing hats in the premises are against the school regulations. Please remove it." Castiel apologised, with his head still down, dreading removing the baseball cap from his head. He did so resulting in Dean's gasp when he finally saw Castiel's face. "Oh Cas! What happened? Are you okay? Damn did you tell anyone?" Castiel laughed. "I'm fine Dean. Zach likes to keep his promises, had a pose yesterday in the bathroom after school. My brothers know and so do the hospital and cops, they asked me if I wanted to file a complaint for it but I refused. No need to fuss right?" The bell rang and Castiel rushed out of the room, everything he needed already in his bag and on his back. He managed to hide his cast from Dean's view by concealing it underneath his hoodie.

Castiel's schedule showed he had the same lessons as he did yesterday. He arrived at his English class quite early the first followed by the teacher to be exact. He choose a seat he knew would be free to avoid Luke asking about his injuries. Luckily he had the gift of having  
ambidexterity and was able to write with his left hand as well as his right hand. Although he favoured using his right hand he thanked God he could still write.

Castiel's lessons flowed uneventfully until he made it to his gym class. He got changed into his kit just incase and went to talk to Mr Roman. "Sir I'm sorry but I won't be able to do much for a few weeks. I broke my arm yesterday and it will be in a cast for at least a month."  
"Well I'm not having you sitting off during my lesson, you have three choices. One. Clean up duty. Two. Theory work. Three. Running laps. If I were you I'd try not to piss me off and go with option three."  
"I'd love to run laps Mr. Roman."  
"Off you go Jimmy." Castiel realised that his teacher was probably more angry at the thought of losing a member of the baseball team, even worse the captian, than a new student.  
"I'm Jimmy's brother Castiel, He's fine, getting changed I presume." Mr Roman grunted and Castiel went to the gym to join Chuck who was reading The Fault In Our Stars favourite book by his favourite author John Green. "I love this book. I've already read it four times." Chuck mentioned when he saw Castiel sat next to him. "So do I. I love when John writes ' the book ends right in the middles of a 'creating

* * *

An: I just had to leave it there. I absolutely love what I've read of tsios. I apologise that my chapter is short but I wanted to realise something for the new year and I developed writers block so yeah sorry.


End file.
